Tree Hill High School
Tree Hill High School was the school attended by most people in Tree Hill. THHS's graduates include Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Haley James Scott, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer Scott, and their friends. Various alumni returned to faculty positions at the school after graduating college, such as Haley, Lucas and Skills Taylor. The school was very focused on it's sports, particularly the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. About Tree Hill High School, located at 1 Tree Hill is the center of Tree Hill. It is the focal point of the initial seasons of the show as most of the residents of Tree Hill were educated there. The earliest known students to attend the school were in the 1950's but there is evidence to suggest the school was established long before. History It is unknown when Tree Hill High School was established but the earliest known students were there in the 1950's. First Generation :Notable students: Brian 'Whitey' Durham, Camilla Durham Fifty years before the start of the series, Brian and Camilla Durham attended Tree Hill High School. They were soon brought together in high school and fell in love with each other. The romance they found together stuck with them until the day Camilla died. Brian Durham, joined the basketball team which had to be all white players. When his high school team mixed teams with another high school, in secret, Brian was given the name Whitey. In a tradition that would be repeated in fifty years time, the students of Tree Hill High created a time capsule to be opened in fifty years. Each student made a video message informing students fifty years in the future what Tree Hill High School was like during their time in education. ("Unopened Letter to the World") Second Generation :Notable students: Karen Roe, Dan Scott, Keith Scott, Shari Smith, possibly Anna Sawyer and Dan at their Senior Prom. ]] During their high school lives, Dan and Keith Scott played on the school's basketball team, the Tree Hill Ravens. On the team, Dan was as competitive as always whereas Keith played for the fun of basketball. They had a very pressurizing father, Royal Scott, who had every confidence in Dan, but very little in Keith due to their attitudes towards the sport. They were passed on to be coached by former student, Whitey Durham. During their time on the team, they came across a pretty young girl called Karen Roe. Karen was the cheer captain for the Tree Hill Cheerleaders. During their time at high school, both Dan and Keith fell in love with Karen. Unaware of Keith's feelings, she began dating Dan. They spent most of their time together at high school, earned the title of Prom King and Queen, as well as planned their futures together. Keith never intervened with their relationship and hid his feelings to not betray his brother. Towards the end of high school, Karen fell pregnant with Dan's child. Willing to support her, Dan stuck with her through the pregnancy and Keith also offered his help. During her pregnancy, Dan did not go to see her give birth, but Keith was there. Still under the impression he was going to stay by her, Karen named her child Lucas Scott. Shortly after his birth, Dan left Karen and their son to go to college and Keith was left to pick up the pieces. Third Generation :Notable students: Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, Haley James, Mouth McFadden, Rachel Gatina, Skills Taylor During their time at high school, Haley James was named class valedictorian, Jimmy Edwards killed himself in the hallway during the school shooting, Brooke Davis was named student body president, and Coach Whitey Durham led the Ravens to a state championship victory. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Fourth Generation :Notable students: Quentin Fields, Sam Walker, Jack Daniels Season 5 starts her teaching career. ]] Four years after graduation, many of the former alumni joined the faculty of the school. The most prominent of these was the addition of Haley James Scott, who finished her teacher training and started her own classes at the same time that her former school friends Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer returned to Tree Hill. While optimistic about her future career, Haley faced troubles as she struggled to control her literature class, who were led by basketball player Quentin Fields. She eventually took a stand and told her students they were free to leave the class, but she would fail them if they did. While this earned her the respect of most of her class, she still faced trouble with Quentin. At the same time, Lucas Scott and Skills Taylor started coaching the team. Haley, alongside Nathan Scott, helped get Quentin back on the right track and he started to respect Haley more and more. Nathan then temporarily joined Lucas and Skills coaching the Ravens, with his assistance of the team helping with his own comeback. Many of the students attending Tree Hill High faced the same issues that the students before them did. For example, Nathan saw something of himself in Quentin and encouraged him not to go down the same road he and his father did. Peyton also befriended a THHS student, Molly, who was living in her old house. Peyton found Molly was more interested in the stories about Peyton's life and her high school experiences, such as Lucas' novel, than her own life. Peyton encouraged her to live her own life but Molly revealed that Peyton's time at THHS was extraordinary while Molly saw herself as plain and 'normal'. receives a ten-game suspension. ]] The start of the basketball season saw the Raven's win their first game with Lucas and Skills as coaches, despite Quentin's hand injury threatening to hinder the team's chances. After his aborted wedding to Lindsey, Lucas left Tree Hill and Skills coached the Ravens alone, with them struggling to maintain their winning streak. Haley also started balancing her music career and her teaching career, planning to record an album while still helping her students on a full-time basis. When Lucas returned to the Ravens, he was informed that Lindsey was seeing someone else, which caused him to become overly aggressive during a match when he learned the opposing team planned to intentionally hurt Quentin's injured hand as a strategy. As a result of his breakdown, Lucas received a ten-game suspension and temporarily left the Ravens leaving Haley, Skills and Nathan at Tree Hill High. Sometime during the school year, Principal Turner departed the school and was replaced by Principal Rimkus. Season 6 desk. ]] Life at Tree Hill High School continued as normal until the tragic death of Quentin Fields, who was shot by Xavier Daniels. While the school mourned, Samantha "Sam" Walker, a troubled and rebellious teen, joined the class and found herself in the midst of grief for a man she never knew and, as a result, didn't receive the warmest welcome (initially clashing with Haley when she tried to take Quentin's desk.) The class continued to mourn however, with each of them, excluding Sam, writing a message to Quentin on his desk. Haley also asked her students to write anything about Quentin and was moved by Sam's piece. At the same time, struggling with Quentin's death, Lucas, Skills and Nathan all left the coaching team, playing one last game in memory of Quentin. Later, Haley discovered that Sam was sleeping in the auto shop in school and encouraged Brooke Davis to welcome Sam into her home as her foster daughter. Now with a stable family, Sam settled into life at Tree Hill High with her friend Jack Daniels who, while still remaining outsiders within the school, formed a close friendship. quits, telling her class to "stand up for what's right." ]] Haley continued to work at Tree Hill High School for some time after Lucas and Skills' departure. However, her tenure at the school was placed in question when she made the choice to publish an article written by Sam in the school newspaper. The article, which made several references to sex and drugs, was deemed too controversial by Principal Rimkus, despite Haley believing that the writing was very true and personal and it wouldn't be fair to Sam not to publish it. When Rimkus told Haley to either print an apology for publishing the article and to apologize to her class as well or face being fired, Sam urged her to do it because she was a teacher they liked and responded to. Haley almost gave in to Rimkus' demands but changes her mind and, after telling her class to tell the truth and stand up for what's right, she quit her job. After Haley's departure, Sam and Jack launched a revolt against their new literature teacher - Principal Rimkus. Instead, the entire class skipped her lesson and headed to the Scott house, asking Haley to teach them again. Haley put on a one-time lesson to say goodbye but was interrupted by Rimkus. After initially yelling at her old employee, the principal was forced to accept that Haley was a good teacher and offered Haley her job back. However, Haley told her that she didn't want her job back, and complemented Rimkus sarcastically about firing a teacher who loved her class and obtained a class who no longer wanted to learn. Later Years Season 7 during the live broadcast from the school's hallway. ]] After the departures of Haley, Lucas and Skills from the school, there were very little ties to the group within the school anymore. However, as part of a bid to enhance ratings for their chat show Scott Free Redemption, Dan and Rachel Scott returned to the school to shoot a live broadcast from the hallway where Dan killed his brother. Rachel's controversial idea was opposed by many, such as Mary Edwards, but the school allowed the production to go ahead in spite of this. However, during the show, Dan decided it was wrong to profit of the deaths that occurred during the school shooting and ceased production of the chat show, making it clear that the memory of what happened in the hallway that day would never be forgotten. Later in the season, Haley and Quinn get involved in a fundraiser '80s dance to help the endangered arts program at Tree Hill High. Season 9 Alumni Students :Main Article: Tree Hill High Students Many of the main characters, as well as a vast amount of the supporting cast, have all attended Tree Hill High School. For a detailed list, see this page. Currently, none of the main cast attend Tree Hill High School. Famous Alumni *Dan Scott, former Mayor of Tree Hill, talkshow host and author *Peyton Sawyer Scott, creator and part owner of Red Bedroom Records and former assistant at Sire Records *Lucas Scott, author of An Unkindness Of Ravens and The Comet *Nathan Scott, former NBA basketball player *Haley James Scott, singer-songwriter and former teacher at Tree Hill High *Brooke Davis, creator and former designer of Clothes Over Bros and Davis Enterprises *Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden, sports presenter and talk show host *Rachel Gatina, former model and TV producer Faculty :Main Article: Tree Hill High Faculty Throughout Tree Hill High School's history, many people have worked there in various positions. In addition to the current faculty, many teachers and coaches have worked at the school and since departed. Currently, all of the main characters have departed the school both as students and teachers. Sports :Main Article: Tree Hill Ravens :Main Article: Tree Hill Cheerleaders collage_lb_image_page10_35_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_36_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_37_1.jpg Basketball is the main sport followed by the students of Tree Hill High School and they all follow the Ravens basketball team. It is assumed that THHS offers other sports to it's students but basketball is the highest esteemed sport among the student body. Category:Locations